


A Year of Loving You

by aj_linguistik



Series: SAO Pride Week 2020 [6]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 6, Dinner Date, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nonbinary Kirito, One Shot, Polyamory, SAO Prideweek 2020, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Submission for Day 6 of SAO Pride Week 2020- CelebrationIt's their one-year anniversary together. Asuna and Eugeo want to do something special, and, even though they're indifferent to the idea, Kirito gets roped along into it, happy to see the other two happy. To put in some effort, they discuss something serious with Asuna beforehand about what to get Eugeo.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna/Eugeo
Series: SAO Pride Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: SAO Pride Week 2020





	A Year of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't decide if I wanted to do a nonbinary character or a poly ship and that indecision led to...a combo. Surprise, it's a two-for-one deal.

The biggest struggle in any relationship, I’d have to say, is compromise. One person shouldn’t be holding the reins the entire time. After all, one needs to be on even ground with their partner—or, in my case partners. Plural.

I know what you’re thinking. How can you possibly compromise when there’s three of you? I don’t know how much I can stress that monogamous people need to stop asking that. I mean, how do _you_ compromise between the two of you? Or I’ll do you one better—you can compromise with a group of friends. But I’m getting off track here.

The point of all of this is—Asuna really likes to celebrate the milestones. It’s how she works. She likes to know that it’s our such-and-such month anniversary and everything. I’m the complete opposite; so long as we’re all together, I don’t really care what day it is. And Eugeo? He’s somewhere in the middle. Thus, when it came down to a compromise, we decided that for our first one-year anniversary of all three of us being together, we would do something special in celebration of our relationship.

Our planning phase leapt into action. Asuna and Eugeo are both fairly good at planning. I’m a fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants sort of guy, so they spent a good majority of the time reining me back in off of rabbit trails and trying to get me to focus on things to help them sort out how everything went. By the time we’d selected a date location, picked out a time, and planned out our pickup route, I think they both wanted to whack me with some rolled up paper.

The plan was fairly straightforward. Eugeo and I would meet up by the train stop closest to Asuna, and then we’d escort her from her home to the restaurant. Eugeo beat me to the train stop by a good fifteen minutes. I hurried over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He gave me a rather unamused glare.

“You’re late,” he said.

I nodded. I observed his outfit. He was wearing a nice white suit with a blue tie. I was wearing black with blue, so at least _something_ matched. If I had to guess, Asuna would have coordinated with him beforehand to match us both. He just knew so well that I would pick a blue tie at random. Eugeo truly was amazing.

“Sorry, got caught up explaining to Sugu what all we were doing,” I said. “She was all like, ‘Make sure to behave yourself!’ like I’m a nuisance or something.”

Eugeo gave me a pointed look.

“You can be quite the handful,” he said.

I frowned at him. He smirked back, then reached down to grab my hand. We walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk over to Asuna’s place. Our pace had to be a bit quicker than we’d hoped, since I’d run late. Eugeo wasn’t normally such a stickler about time, but Asuna—she was all about the punctuality. We were only a few minutes late arriving at her door. Her mother opened it and glanced between the two of us with an appraising grin.

“Hmm, decent outfit choices, boys,” she said.

Eugeo cleared his throat.

“Kazuto’s not a boy,” he said, gently reminding her. “They’re non-binary.”

Asuna’s mother raised her eyebrows and just nodded. I squeezed Eugeo’s hand, thanking him for his assertion. Asuna’s mother was always messing that up. I got tired of correcting her, but Eugeo and Asuna were always backing me up and reminding her of my gender. I’d once said that my presentation wasn’t neutral enough, but the two were always telling me that if I wanted to dress in a suit, then there was nothing wrong with that—dress had nothing to do with gender, after all.

As if to prove my point, Asuna appeared, wearing a grey dress suit and a red tie. Eugeo and I glanced at one another. His cheeks were as red as mine felt. We turned back to Asuna and awkwardly gave her our compliments. She was stunning, as always. Her mother stood a ways off while each we shared a greeting kiss.

“Eugeo; Kazuto,” Mrs. Yuuki said. “Be sure to have her home at a decent hour.”

We nodded vigorously.

“Yes ma’am!” Eugeo said.

“Of course!” I chipped in.

Asuna giggled at us. Her mother didn’t understand the three of us in the slightest, but at least she appeared to be giving it her best effort. Asuna slipped her hand into my open one, effectively declaring me the middle person as we walked, and we were off. Thankfully for us and our suits, the night was cool enough to keep us from sweating but warm enough that we didn’t need a jacket or coat otherwise. I swung my hands as I walked and smiled.

“You’re awfully chipper for someone who isn’t big on celebrating milestones, Kirito,” Asuna teased.

I shrugged.

“I guess I’m just happy we can all go out on a date,” I said. “Though you’re right. I wouldn’t mind some snuggles.”

Eugeo laughed and shook his head.

“Good luck trying to convince Mrs. Yuuki of kidnapping her for the night for a cuddle session,” he said.

The thought of having to be the one to ask made me shudder despite the comfortable temperature. All I had to do was imagine Mrs. Yuuki’s cold stare. Chills naturally followed when the image filled my head. Both Asuna and Eugeo laughed at my response. They each took a moment to rest their heads on my shoulders. I sighed.

“Maybe you should ask,” Asuna said. “I wouldn’t mind some anniversary cuddles.”

Eugeo hummed.

“That does sound nice,” he added.

I was being suckered into asking the hard question. Naturally. I’d have to consider that over dinner now. It _did_ sound nice. I had to agree with that much. So long as I worked up the courage to ask Mrs. Yuuki after our date, that soft, pleasant mental image could become a reality. I tightened my grip on their hands, telling myself that one way or another, we’d have a snuggle session very soon.

Even with my late arrival setting off our departure time, we showed up at the restaurant just in time for our reservation. It was under Asuna’s name. I think the host was a bit surprised when she stepped up to handle the talking. We always enjoyed watching people’s reactions when she took control. The world would catch up some day, but for now, I think Eugeo and I could agree that watching Asuna wear the pants in social situations always gave us a bit of amusement when it came to watching the people around us.

We took our seats at the table and ordered a round of water while we looked at the menus. The dishes themselves sounded really fancy and a lot of them had names I couldn’t pronounce—were these French? It reminded me of a restaurant Kikuoka took me too a while back. I glanced up at Asuna and Eugeo. They were discussing the food options with one another without missing a beat. I wanted to ask them for a translation, but I was worried they’d just laugh at me. When the time came to order, I just selected something that sounded the easiest to say.

That, of course, got a laugh from my partners anyways.

With our drinks delivered and our meals ordered, the date felt officially underway. I followed in Asuna and Eugeo’s move to place my napkin in my lap, and then I scooped up my glass and swirled it around. Eugeo rolled his eyes. Asuna giggled.

“So,” I said. “A full year.”

The two nodded.

“It only feels like yesterday that Kirito told me about you for the first time, Eugeo,” Asuna said. “I distinctly remember them telling me ‘You’ll get along really well!’ and when I asked them why, they curled up like a turtle.”

Eugeo chuckled. He reached over and grasped her hand.

“Well, I’m very glad to have met you,” he said.

I sighed and took a sip of my drink before setting it back down.

“And now I have two of you messaging me to ask if I ate lunch,” I said, letting out a dry laugh.

I could feel both of them directing well-intended but strong thoughts at me mentally, though neither of them said anything. In truth, I was very grateful to them both for always looking out for me. I couldn’t have asked for better partners. I’d been with Asuna for much longer than I’d been with Eugeo, but when they’d met, they hit it off so well that it was almost a given that we’d ask him out, too.

Of course, he’d been very confused at first. Poly relationships weren’t technically a thing in the Underworld—at least, legally speaking. He didn’t know that relationships could be between more than a pair of people. We’d explained everything as best as we could—it wasn’t one of us cheating on the other with him, Asuna and I were both asking him to be our boyfriend. A year later, I knew that Eugeo was as happy as could be in our relationship. He’d gone from knowing nothing to knowing he loved us both more than anything.

Explaining it to everyone else felt honestly harder than explaining it to Eugeo, though. There were hurdles to jump over. The first one was me dating a guy. The second was the idea of Asuna and I being poly. And then, naturally, everyone wondered how the guy with the robotic body fit into all of this—we told them to mind their business on that one.

“I know it’s only been a year, but I’d like to thank you both for loving me and making me feel so welcome in your world,” Eugeo said. “It’s been a difficult transition for me, learning how Japan works, and yet it’s all worth it because I have a wonderful girlfriend and wonderful partner here to support me as I learn.”

It was my turn to join the handholding. I slipped my hand over to Eugeo’s free hand and squeezed it. He gave us both a big smile, his green eyes glittering in the dim light. I picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles. He blushed a bit.

“You mean the world to me,” I said. “To us. And I hope we aren’t too forward about this, but…Eugeo, there’s something Asuna and I want you to be a part of, too.”

His eyes widened.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Asuna held up her hand and showed him the ring I’d given her after we’d fought our battles in Ordinal Scale, way before Eugeo had entered either of our lives. He knew about the ring and that as far as legality went, Asuna and I were engaged. Asuna pulled out a few jewelry boxes from her purse and set them down on the table.

“We discussed the fact that while we can’t legally all three be married, we didn’t want you to feel like you weren’t our husband when the time comes,” Asuna said.

She slid one box over to him.

“At our wedding, we want to marry you, too,” she said.

She opened the box to reveal a wedding band that I knew matched the one in the other box. Eugeo’s eyes glistened, wet with tears. It was times like these that I marveled at how well his body had been made by Rath. His emotion was so apparent and realistic. I felt my heart filling up with warmth. Asuna waved at the rings.

“All three match,” she said. “When it’s time for us to marry, all three of us will put on these bands to promise to be together forever. That is, if you say yes.”

I nodded in agreement.

“So, what do you say, Eugeo?” I asked. “Will you marry us?”

Eugeo covered his mouth with his hands, a bit too overwhelmed by the moment to immediately respond. After a bit of crying, he finally nodded his head yes and jumped up to hug Asuna. I got up and wrapped my arms around the both of them. Asuna and I both gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“It looks like we have more than just our anniversary to celebrate, now,” I said, ruffling Eugeo’s hair.

Asuna gave me a sideways look.

“I know you’re not messing up his hair, Kirito,” she said.

I smirked.

“He’s my fiancé, too, you know,” I teased.

Eugeo ended up laughing and returning both of our kisses. He slipped out of our clutches and sat back down. Asuna and I shrugged at one another and took our places as well. Dinner came very shortly after our impromptu proposal. It turned out that I’d ordered duck without realizing it. I think both Asuna and Eugeo could tell I was surprised. There was no getting out of that one.

After dinner, since we were all still underage, we stopped at a convenience store to pick up some sodas to toast to our engagement with something appropriately fizzy. We partook of our sodas on a bench near the park, gazing up at the stars. I had my arm wrapped around Eugeo’s shoulders, and Asuna leaned against him from the opposite side. He was radiating so much joy that I thought my own heart might burst just feeling it. I leaned my head against his.

“I love you so much,” I said.

Asuna nodded against his shoulder.

“I’m glad,” she said. “I’m glad that we can be together like this. I’m glad you came into our lives, Eugeo.”

It felt like we could just keep saying it all night long. But we couldn’t stay like this forever. I glanced down at my phone and let out a sigh. The night would have to come to a close. Asuna’s mother had demanded that she be home at a reasonable hour, after all. There was nothing to be done about that.

“Well, I guess we should head back towards your house, then, Asuna,” I said.

Both Asuna and Eugeo leaned over and gave me very convincing puppy dog eyes. For a moment, I was confused, but then it came back to me. They wanted me to ask her mother if we could spend the night together for an overnight cuddle session. I suppose I was even more on the spot now that we’d made our engagement to Eugeo official.

“I-I suppose I could inquire about some celebratory cuddles,” I stammered.

Asuna smiled warmly.

“Ah, good, you remembered,” she said. “I was afraid we’d have to remind them.”

Eugeo hummed in agreement.

“That would have been embarrassing for them, wouldn’t it have been?” he agreed.

I groaned.

“I’m right here, you two,” I muttered.

The hopped up off of the bench and pulled me to my feet. They resumed the position from earlier—Eugeo on my left and Asuna on my right—acting as if they hadn’t just made a jab at me. We made our way back to Asuna’s house, chatting about how best to start our cuddle session if it got approved. They left the asking to me, of course, and Asuna’s mother said she would permit it, so long as we were at my place and not Eugeo’s. We readily agreed to that.

But we did go to Eugeo’s place instead.

Out of the prying eyes of people who might disagree with some light PDA, we managed to share quite a few more kisses, all quite happy with our evening. We then slipped out of our suits and into our pajamas so that we could crawl into Eugeo’s bed and cuddle up with him, enjoying the warmth of one another. Asuna and I snuggled up on either side of him. I had my face in the crook of his neck and she had hers against his chest.

“Mm, yes, this is exactly how I wanted to end my day,” I said, humming.

Asuna giggled.

“You would say that, Kirito,” she said.

She slipped one hand around Eugeo’s waist and tickled my belly. I laughed. Eugeo laughed a little and turned his head a bit.

“Your breath is ticklish, Kirito!” he said.

I hummed again.

“Sorry,” I said.

I shifted and adjusted myself around him. He snuggled in between us, sighing contentedly. For all that happened this evening, I would have to admit—this was a pretty good compromise in the end.

Don’t you think?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In the future, I hope to try my hand at both poly ships and nonbinary HCs again. Please let me know if need to improve in some spots!


End file.
